1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface extension device, and in particular, to an interface extension device compatible with USB 3.0.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the design of notebook computer has trended towards a slimmer profile, and the bulky input and output (I/O) interfaces are removed, with only a few I/O interfaces being preserved in current designs in order to make the notebook thinner and lighter. For example, the network connector (i.e. RJ45 connection port) and VGA port are removed, leaving only a small number of USB ports or Mini display ports. However, users sometimes still need to use these removed I/O interfaces. Therefore, a dongle is conventionally used to provide users with the functions of I/O interfaces. Traditionally, a dongle compatible with USB 3.0 must have a USB 3.0 Hub configured to support the I/O interface of USB 3.0. However, the cost of the USB 3.0 hub is still high, such that the cost of a dongle compatible with USB 3.0 is too high.